El mejor cabello de todos
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Yura fija en Konata su nuevo objetivo para apoderarse de su maravillosa cabellera, pero más tarde se dará cuenta de la mala suerte que tuvo al haber intentado atacarla, pues Konata acabará siendo la cazadora que buscará hacer que Yura sea parte de su harem. Oneshot con ecchi y obvias insinuaciones yuri


**Advertencia:** Aquí les traigo otra locura al mezclar Inuyasha con Lucky Star, y realmente espero no decepcionarlos con mi nueva obra.

 **El mejor cabello de todos**

Corría la época feudal en Japón, y la temible Yura Sakasagami estaba asolando uno que otro pueblo por ahí para así abastecerse de los mejores cabellos que éstos le podían ofrecer. El día era realmente prolífico y su guarida estaba a reventar de tanto cabello que había capturado, por lo que decidió tomar un descanso a la orilla de un río, mientras peinaba un cráneo y cantaba una tonada que había escuchado de un niño antes de decapitarlo vilmente.

-Pero qué hermosos cabellos he cosechado hoy- se decía a sí misma con una gran complacencia-. Tengo suficiente cabello como para peinar toda la semana, pero me gustaría tener un poco más antes de regresar a mi casa...

Yura se pone de pie y empieza a hacer rumbo a algún otro pueblo, o quizás a alguna caravana de soldados o malhechores, pero en su camino se atraviesa sin darse cuenta una chica enana con el cabello muy, muy largo que casi lo llevaba arrastrando en el suelo, pero sobre todo el cabello era increíblemente liso y limpio. Era una cabellera perfecta en todos los sentidos, incluyendo el hecho de que por alguna extraña razón era de color azul. Yura sentía que los ojos se le salían al ver tanto pelo siendo portado por una humana tan pequeña, y como embobada se acerca a aquella chica para tocar su cabello y acariciarlo mientras soñaba despierta sobre cómo se sentiría tener algo tan precioso en la cabeza. En cuanto a la humana, ella no se había dado cuenta de que tenía un demonio manoseando su pelo mientras iba de regreso a su aldea.

* * *

 **Aldea**

Aún la jovencita peliazul seguía sin darse cuenta que tenía una youkai detrás de ella manoseándole el pelero. Algunos aldeanos se dan cuenta de la identidad de Yura y se van corriendo despavoridos para que no les fuera a hacer nada, pero Yura no veía otra cosa que no fuera la cabellera de la chica, y una y otra vez pasaba aquellas hebras tan hermosas entre sus dedos e incluso respiraba el exquisito aroma que éste despedía. Estaba tan embelesada con la pelambre de la pequeña que ni siquiera se acordaba de matarla para arrebatársela. La chica de cabello azul seguía su camino tranquila hasta que se detuvo en una cabaña que era un poco más grande que las demás en la aldea. Yura no tomaba ese detalle en cuenta hasta que la pequeña grita a todo pulmón:

-¡YA LLEGUÉ A CASA, OTOU-SAN, YU-CHAN!- Yura casi se cae por la sorpresa de escuchar ese grito tan de cerca.

-Bienvenida a casa, onee-chan- sale de la cabaña una niña aún más pequeña de la cabaña, llevando un hermoso cabello de color rojo- ¿Quién es ella?- pregunta la recién aparecida señalando a la youkai.

-¿Oh, ella?- finalmente la chica de pelo azul se da cuenta de la presencia de Yura- Seguramente es otra chica que se ha enamorado de mí por mi perfecto pelazo, aunque de todas maneras debería olvidarme. Ya este pelero tiene tres dueñas, y ya es difícil mantenerlas a todas porque siempre se ponen celosas a pesar que tengo un corazón y un amor bastante grande que sin ningún esfuerzo las abarca a todas, e incluso a más.

Yura estaba todavía atolondrada por el vozarrón de Konata, pero igualmente pudo entender a la perfección lo que quiso decir la humana mayor, así que como puede recupera la compostura y muestra su reacción.

-No te hagas ilusiones, niñita. Mi nombre es Yura y vengo a apoderarme de tu cabello.

-Pff- empieza a burlarse la aludida-. Si a mí me dieran una moneda por cada vez que me dicen eso, hasta el daimyo sería un muerto de hambre a mi lado.

La pelirroja empieza a reír de forma tierna, tan tierna que incluso casi hace que a Yura se le olvide el enfado por esa respuesta tan altanera de parte de la otra chica. Yura no sabía de pronto cómo había llegado a caer tan bajo como para discutir con quien se supone es su próxima víctima, se supone que ya debería estar quitándole el cráneo y añadiendo ese hermoso cabello en un lugar especial de su colección.

-Onee-chan, ¿acompañarás a las senpais a la pesca en el río?- pregunta la humana más pequeña, ignorando de pronto a Yura.

-Desde luego que sí- responde la otra humana que Yura aún no conocía-. También puedo llevar a mi nueva mascota para que mis nenas la conozcan, y tal vez la acepten para que las acompañe en mi harem.

-¿Tu mascota?- Yura había entendido de inmediato lo que había querido decir su potencial víctima, y eso la hizo enfadar mucho- ¡Yo no soy la mascota de una insignificante humana como tú! ¡Prepárate para morir por tu insolencia!- Yura saca su katana y va directo a la chica de cabello azul, pero ésta la esquiva como si nada.

-Oye, oye ¿Acaso sabes a quién intentas lastimar con esa espadita?- Yura hace un gesto de no importarle quién era ella, pero la humana igual continúa- ¡Yo soy Izumi Konata, la primera chica reina del harem en la historia, y asimismo soy la hija del rey de los lolicones Izumi Soujiro y también prima de la reina loli del moe Kobayakawa Yutaka!- a Yura le sale una gota en la cabeza por tal presunción de la autonombrada Konata, y la otra pequeña se sonroja mucho por la forma en que fue nombrada- Tal vez hayas escuchado de cientos de hombres que en su momento eran reyes del harem, pero seguro nunca has visto a una chica que lo sea.

-¿Y eso a mí qué me importa? Prepárate para morir...

Yura se vuelve a lanzar al ataque con todo lo que tiene usando su katana, pero Konata la vuelve a esquivar sin ningún problema. Yutaka se esconde mientras le daba porras a su prima para que no se dejara derrotar por la youkai. Era imposible comprender cómo podía una simple humana sobrevivir a los constantes ataques de alguien como Yura, era veloz a un nivel imposible y no le podía ni tocar un pelo.

-Te daré una oportunidad más. Únete a mi harem y te perdonaré la vida- invita Konata con pose estoica.

-¿Qué dijiste, humana insolente?- Yura había perdido la paciencia y empieza a invocar los cabellos que había robado- Rebanaré tu cuerpo varias veces antes de apoderarme de tu cabeza y tus cabellos ¡Ahora muere!

-¡Onee-chan!- grita Yutaka desde su refugio.

Una cortina monumental de cabello aparece de la nada y se dirige a toda velocidad hacia Konata, siguiendo el comando de Yura. Konata esquiva ese ataque con bastante facilidad, para desconcierto de la youkai, quien de todas maneras envía más cabellos para destruir a Konata, los cuales se estrella levantando una polvareda que al disiparse se revela que Konata había desaparecido. Completamente confundida, Yura mira en todas direcciones, diciéndose mentalmente que era imposible que un humano tuviera semejante habilidad, y antes de darse cuenta Konata la ataca por detrás quitándole a medias la pequeña prenda de ropa que tenía puesta, y el resultado fue que Yura tenía los pechos al aire.

-¡Guau! Tus pechos son increíbles, posiblemente tanto como los de Miyuki-san- espeta Konata con los ojos totalmente fijos en aquella parte mencionada, y Yura reacciona tapándose muy enfadada.

-¿Qué te crees que haces?

-Pues lo mismo que hago a todas aquellas que se enamoran de mi cabellera- Konata presume ondeando su pelo.

Esa acción había rebasado todo límite que Yura estuviera dispuesta a tolerar. Una vez más lanza los cabellos robados a Konata, y esta vez de forma que abarcara un frente amplio para asegurarse que aquella insolente humana no se pudiera escapar. En medio de ese tsunami de cabellos empezaban a verse decenas de los cráneos que eran los orígenes de buena parte de éste. Konata se pone en pose de pelea mientras veía acercarse el ataque de Yura.

-¡MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

-¡ONEE-CHAAAAAAAAAAN!

Los cabellos chocan de forma violenta contra el suelo, levantando una nube de polvo que cubría todo a su alrededor. Yutaka casi sale corriendo por la preocupación que le causaba todo aquello, pero no se atreve a avanzar porque algunos cabellos se acercaban a ella de forma amenazadora. Yura se sentía victoriosa, lamentaría el perder aquellos hermosos cabellos, pero había que deshacerse de esa pequeña respondona.

-Bueno, al menos me podré contentar con el cabello de la niñita- Yura voltea a ver a Yutaka, y ésta se siente completamente intimidada por su mirada.

Yutaka da un par de pasos hacia atrás, temblando completamente de miedo ante la posibilidad de que la youkai le hiciese daño. Yura alza sonriente su katana, lista para decapitar a Yutaka, pero de pronto algo o alguien le termina de quitar completamente la ropa, dejándola completamente en pelotas.

-¿Pero qué...? ¿Qué pasó?

-Ohayo, mi pequeña mascota- Konata tenía en sus manos toda la indumentaria de Yura y se toma un momento para olerla-. Tu aroma es exquisito ¿Qué usas para bañarte, Yura-chan?

-¿Y-Yura-chan?- Yura se sentía bastante humillada, y eso no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo- Ningún humano... jamás... ¡Me habían desnudado! ¡Te voy a hacer pedazos!

-Lo que tú digas- dice burlona Konata mientras seguía hurgando las ropas que robó- ¿Pero no podríamos primero encerrarnos en mi habitación para mostrarte porqué me conocen como la primera chica reina de harem?

Yura no responde en absoluto, sólo se lanza a lo loco a atacar a Konata con todas sus fuerzas. La peliazul era extremadamente hábil y no era posible hacerle daño alguno, de hecho a veces era capaz de acercarse lo suficiente a Yura como para apretarle una teta o darle una nalgada, Yura se enfadaba cada vez más y atacaba cada vez con mayor demencia, pero eso sólo hacía que desperdiciara energía con una posibilidad aún más baja de darle un golpe a Konata. Era imposible que un simple humano sobreviviera tanto tiempo en pelea contra un youkai tan fuerte como Yura. Llega un momento en que accidentalmente Yura deja al descubierto el cráneo rojo que resultaba ser su verdadero punto vital. Konata nota con suspicacia la particularidad de dicho cráneo, y antes de que Yura se diera cuenta Konata ya se dirigía a toda velocidad al mismo.

-¡Imposible! ¿Cómo pudo ver el cráneo rojo?

-¡Es que no es muy difícil de notar si está afuera!- responde Yutaka desde su escondrijo. Yura simplemente ignora a la pequeña pelirroja.

Yura hace todo lo posible para volver a proteger su cráneo más importante, pero Konata logra capturarlo antes, decretando así la derrota de la villana. Ya no podía Yura hacer otro ataque, si lo hacía se exponía a dañar el cráneo, cosa que no le convenía en absoluto. No quedaba otra alternativa más que soltar la katana y darse por vencida. Lo imposible había ocurrido: una enana humana había vencido a una youkai.

-Mmm. Ahora veo que esta calavera es muy especial para ti, ¿verdad?- la desnuda enemiga sólo gira la vista a otro lado, completamente frustrada y humillada- No te preocupes, no quiero hacerle daño si tanto significa para ti, pero debes unirte a mi pequeño harem y ser así mi cuarta mujer.

-¿¡QUÉ CLASE DE CONDICIÓN ES ESA!?- grita Yura con la cara totalmente roja- ¡No aceptaré de ninguna manera unirme al harem de una humana pequeña como tú!

-¿Pequeña dices?- Konata empieza a mostrarse enfada, y Yutaka se asusta incluso más que cuando Yura la había amenazado- Yo tengo 18 años, no soy ninguna niña, sólo soy adorable en un sentido distinto a como desearía- a Yura no pareció importarle ese detalle, haciendo enojar aún más a Konata-. De acuerdo, si no aceptas ser mía, supongo que en el otro mundo sí desearás serlo- Konata hace ademán de querer destruir de un solo golpe el cráneo, y eso hace que Yura entre en pánico.

-¡No lo hagas! ¡Aceptaré, pero no le hagas nada al cráneo!- Konata se muestra bastante complacida y sonríe de forma gatuna- Maldición, no entiendo cómo mi presa se convirtió en la cazadora y yo en la presa.

-Esperaba que aceptaras, y para convertirte oficialmente en parte de mi harem, quisiera que te pusieras algo muy especial que sabía que se lo tendría que dar algún día a una sexy youkai. Yutaka...- la pelirroja asiente y entra rápido en la cabaña- Puedes ponerte tu ropa. Igual con esos trapitos no dejas mucho a la imaginación, jejeje- Yura se pone muy sonrojada su ropa, y Yutaka aparece con un pequeño brazalete en sus manitas-. Menos mal que llegas rápido, Yu-chan. Dale el brazalete a Yura-chan para que se lo ponga.

Yura no entendía qué era lo que buscaba Konata, simplemente se pone el pequeño brazalete sin preguntar nada y después se asegura que sus ropas estuvieran bien puestas.

-De acuerdo, ¿ahora qué?

-Ahora me acompañas a mi habitación, voy a hacerte mía ahora mismo- a Yura se le cae la mandíbula hasta el suelo, y Yutaka se pone más roja que su propio cabello-. También te devuelvo tu cráneo, pero procura cuidarlo mejor.

-¡Eres una tonta!- se revela Yura cuando recupera su calavera- ¡Ahora vas a morir entre mis cabellos!- Yura lanza su comando para destruir a Konata, pero extrañamente no pasa nada- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Porqué mis cabellos no reaccionan?

-Supongo que debí decírtelo antes, el brazalete está imbuido con poderes sagrados que anulan completamente los poderes del youkai que lo tenga puesto.

-¡No puede ser!- Yura entra en pánico y con desesperación trata de quitarse el brazalete, pero este se resistía mediante su propio poder- ¿De qué manera me lo puedo quitar?

-También se me olvidaba. Ese brazalete fue creado hace siglos por la familia Hiiragi, la misma de la que descienden dos de mis chicas, y el conjuro que permite quitarlo lamentablemente se perdió para siempre, lo que significa que nunca serás capaz de volver a usar tus poderes. Estarás el resto de tu existencia de youkai sin ser más hábil que un humano común y corriente.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Yura se pone las manos a la cabeza y cae de rodillas. Su derrota había sido peor de lo que esperaba- ¡Eres una desgraciada! ¿Cómo te atreves?

-Vamos, no tienes que verlo como una limitación, si así hasta pareces más humana, y además te podré mostrar con mayor facilidad de lo que soy capaz, jejeje.

Antes que Yura pudiera decir nada, ya ella estaba siendo cargada al estilo princesa por Konata, quien con alegría empieza a caminar rumbo a la cabaña. Yutaka estaba completamente roja porque sabía qué era lo que seguía.

-Oh, una cosa, Yu-chan- la más pequeña se queda viendo a su prima-. Dile a otou-san que no irrumpa en mi habitación, pues estaré con mi nueva chica, que ni loli es siquiera.

-El tío se fue cazar al bosque cercano, onee-chan- avisa Yutaka con cara tímida.

-Eso explica porqué no atendió mi llamado cuando llegué- dice finalmente Konata antes de seguir su camino.

-¡No! ¡Suéltame, no quiero que una humana me viole!- empieza a oponer resistencia Yura sin ningún éxito.

-Entonces coopera conmigo y así no será una violación- dice Konata ya entrando en la cabaña.

-¡NOOOOOO! ¡Mi cuerpo será profanado por una humana.

-¡Ni que fuera tan simple!- regaña Konata con presunción- Los padres de dos de mis novias son sacerdotes de un importantísimo templo cercano y me enseñaron a usar poderes purificadores- Yura en ese momento pensaba que quien realmente necesita purificación era Konata-, y mi sensei es exterminadora de monstruos ¿Porqué crees que gané esta pelea?

Ya Yutaka se aleja de la cabaña para no escuchar los gritos y quejas de Yura, que al rato se convertirían en gemidos que retumbarían por toda la aldea, obviamente perturbando a muchas personas y ocasionando desangros nasales en otras. Yutaka ya se había acostumbrado a que eso ocurriera, pero eso no impedía que se sintiera apenada a morir, a pesar que trataba de pensar en cómo limpiar todos aquellos cabellos y cráneos que Yura había dejado tirados frente a la cabaña.

* * *

 **Dos horas después**

-Te tardaste mucho, Konata- saluda una chica pelilila con coletas gemelas a la orilla del río.

-Lo siento, Kagamin. Es que tenía que darle la bienvenida a mi cuarta chica- Konata hace gestos algo pomposos para presentar a una roja y agotada Yura-. Kagami-sama, Tsukasa, Miyuki-san, les presento a su nueva compañera Yura-chan.

-Hola, Yura-chan- saluda Tsukasa ya acostumbrada (en tiempo récord) a la nueva.

-Konata...- Kagami ya empieza a mostrarse enfadada- ¿Cuándo será que dejes de estar coqueteando con más chicas? ¡Ya nos tienes a las tres y todavía vas por más!

-Es verdad, Izumi-san- apoya Miyuki con una gota en la cabeza.

-Lo que pasa es que tengo un corazón muy grande y tengo mucho amor para dar, pero de verdad que mucho amor- responde Konata con absoluto descaro.

-Maldición, Konata. No sé cómo le hiciste en primer lugar para que las tres te compartiéramos, pero ni creas que voy a aceptar una cuar... ¿Ese no es el brazalete creado por mi familia?- Kagami miraba alarmada el brazo de Yura en el que se encontraba el brazalete- ¿Yura es youkai, Konata? Ahora sí que te pasaste.

Miyuki y Tsukasa se asustan al darse cuenta que Yura sí era una youkai, pero Konata hace que la villana mostrara el brazalete para que se tranquilizaran. Yura jamás podría usar sus poderes para hacer daño nuevamente, no importa cuanto se esmerara. Acostumbrarse a esa nueva vida y ser parte del harem de Konata iba a ser tortuosamente difícil.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, nos ponemos a pescar?- pregunta Konata con bastante interés- Podemos echarle agua a Yura-chan para se le vea todo por debajo de la ropa.

Tsukasa y Miyuki se ponen completamente rojas, Yura por su parte se pone algo azul por la idea de que su cuerpo se mostrara bastante revelado aún bajo su ropa. Kagami se da un facepalm y le advierte a Konata que por lo menos Yura no fuera vista por las demás personas.

-Por supuesto que no permitiera eso, tú sabes que yo nunca las desnudo en público. Prefiero ser yo sola quien las vea a todas en todo su esplendor, Kagamin.

-Eso no me tranquiliza tanto como quisiera, Konata- responde Kagami algo resignada.

-No te preocupes, y si quieres esta noche te doy un trato especial para recordarte porqué aceptaste estar en mi pequeño harem, Kagamin- la tsundere se sonroja bastante y se notaba que le temblaba el labio. No por nada Konata las había "capturado", tal y como sucedió con Yura.

-Yo quería tener conmigo el cabello de esta chica, pero jamás pensé que acabaría de este modo.

 **Fin**

* * *

Otro ecchi que seguro a Saizouhhh le gustará, pero el chiste de esta historia es que todos los que pasen por aquí y lean lo hayan disfrutado. Tenía rato de no escribir crossovers que incluyeran el anime de Inuyasha, y sé que algún día debería escribir un fic regular por allí, pero por ahora sólo estaré esperando los frutos que puedan salir de aquí :)

Hasta otra


End file.
